


Innocence Lost

by TheDapLab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, F/M, bdsm intro, cho is a bad girl, whooops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDapLab/pseuds/TheDapLab
Summary: Basically Cho isn't as much of a good girl as everyone seems to think she is.Includes explicit sex scenes and a small twist.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that was floated around the Lab and we liked too much not to write. A tale of Innocence lost, but not in a usual manner...
> 
> Our first posting here, let us know what you think.
> 
> We don't own the characters, all rights belong to J.K Rowling.

When Cho had first agreed to go out with Cedric, she hadn’t known what to expect. He was well known for being a polite, upstanding student who excelled at athletics and academics alike; while not maintaining his duties as a prefect but as Hogwarts champion. Despite being the year above her, she was surprised when he asked her out at the start of the year, but had quickly accepted; keeping it between them for now.  
He was a true gentleman, their first time together he had been attentive, paid attention to how her body reacted and left her feeling satisfied with their love making. The hardest part of the following weeks had been finding places to be alone, a quick romp in quiet corners of the castle were all well and good, lifting her up against the wall and doing it there and then, but she had other desires she wanted him to fulfill.  
This led to her luring him to a classroom one evening, when she knew no one else would be anywhere near the place, leaving him a note with instructions to follow to find her and what to do afterwards.  
“Are you sure?” he had whispered when he arrived, locking the door behind him and kissing her with barely held desire. They hadn’t found the time or place to take their time for a while and both were on edge.  
“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure,” she grinned, hands on his ass, pulling him further into the classroom. The look in his eyes shifted from passion to intense curiosity, as he grabbed her, bending her over one of the desks, smiling at her yelp that held a hint of desire. Pulling up the skirt of her uniform, he was amazed when he found she had come to their meeting without wearing underwear, her bare, curvy behind on full display, the red hand print he left as he spanked her standing out against her skin.  
“Naughty girl, even if just for my viewing, we can’t have you walking around like this,” he said, spanking her again and again, until her ass was covered in red hand prints and she was moaning and panting; one hand on her back and keeping her pinned to the desk. “If you’re going to show off like such a slut, I might as well take advantage of it…” he growled in her ear, moving behind her, admiring her sprawled over the desk as he undid his belt and undressed.  
She came harder and faster than their other times, pinned to a desk and fucked roughly from behind. He was a gentleman, but her satisfaction was important to him, but the invitation to let loose on her was taken up so willingly she knew she had found someone to help her fulfill her long help submissive and masochistic fantasies.

Now he had a clear idea of just what his girlfriend was into, they slowly began to escalate things. They were returning from sending an owl, finding a deserted corridor and knowing no one would be around, he pulled her into a corner, pushed her to her knees and held her head down while he fucked her mouth to a quick release. She later admitted, a little bashfully, that she had enjoyed it more than she expected and had fingered herself over it later; which only led to him doing it more and more whenever they could.  
When it came to sex, she really loved being tied up. The highlight and possibly their best night together had been when she was bound and blindfolded, shirt open and breasts exposed to his rough exploration, legs spread and awaiting him, while trying something they had been practicing unbound and with his fingers for a couple of weeks. Wrapping one hand around her neck, gently choking her while he thrust his hard cock deep inside her wet, hot pussy and proceeded to fuck her in that position.  
They had spent untold hours preparing, working out just the right pressure to apply to make her cum the hardest, his fingers had ached from the number of times he had fingered her while choking her too.  
Being fucked like that, she had lost count of the number of times she came, she might have passed out, but it was the most pleasurable night of her life, choked and used like a toy. They returned to it several more times, as much as she enjoyed the sex, doing it that way always gave her the most intense orgasms.  
Turned out Mr gentleman was more than happy to comply, spanking her hard when she teased him about it.

When they discovered nipple clamps, that just added a whole new level of excitement for her.

She had thought Harry’s crush on her was sweet, but she was happily committed already. Though Cedric would probably punish her for considering it, it wasn’t worth making her fetishes known publicly like that so just let him know she was with Cedric.  
The night of the Yule Ball had been wonderful, all eyes had been on her and Cedric, they had danced the night away before slipping off to somewhere more private afterwards. She slipped the dress off, revealing she was wearing nothing beneath and it pooled around her ankles. She bent over, slapping her own ass and inviting him to fuck her tight hole.  
She had enjoyed it, it hurt, in a good way, especially as he knew she liked it rough and had hidden the nipple clamps in a pocket of her robes, but it didn’t have quite the same pleasure as being choked.  
Not that she didn’t let him fuck her up the ass again, just saved it for special occasions, or when she teased him too much and he forced himself on her as punishment. God she loved it when he did that, though they probably needed to stop having sex in their uniforms so much, all of hers were beginning to smell faintly of him and their activities and she really couldn’t go the whole day being reminded of them. It was making them both so horny they were beginning to get careless and almost got caught a couple of times as they just couldn’t stop.  
It was almost addicting, being ravished and defiled in ways she was begging for on an almost daily basis. All from her perfect, gentleman sadist.

When he had been killed by Voldemort, she had gone to pieces. While she missed him dearly, and had been in love with him, it was the way he satisfied her like no one had ever done before she missed the most. She experimented with toys, spells, you name it, but it just wasn’t the same. It didn’t make her feel quite as good as when he had done it to her.  
This eventually led to the encounter with Harry the following school year. He had kept his distance at first, out of respect for Cedric, but was one of the few to notice how much she was struggling and they slowly grew closer over time. Working together in the secret lessons he gave, it was that that led to the fateful encounter. When he had kissed her and she had made her offer; having now told him about her experiences with Cedric.  
“Choke me, fuck me hard like the bad girl I am and I will let you use me however you please Harry…”

Not long after, Ron and Hermonie were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, when they heard a strange noise coming their way. It was revealed moments later as Harry speed walking straight past them muttering “nopenopenopenopenope” to himself as he went straight up to their dorm rooms.  
“Wonder what that was about?” Ron asked in confusion, Hermione shrugged and went back to her book.  
“I’m sure he will tell us if something’s wrong.”


End file.
